SCP-079
SCP-079, referred to as the "Old AI", is a sentient microcomputer. It is theorized that it is the cause of the containment breach and is considered the secondary antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. Somehow, someone allowed SCP-079 to breach its containment and control the entire facility. Description SCP-079 is an Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer built in 1978. Its creator took it upon himself to attempt to code an AI. According to his notes, his plan was for the code to continuously evolve and improve itself as time went on. It is not known when or where SCP-079 gained sentience, but it is known that the software has evolved to a point where its hardware should not be able to handle it, even in the realm of fantasy. SCP-079 is currently connected via RF cable to a 13" black-and-white television. It has passed the Turing test, and is quite conversational, though very rude and hateful in tone. Due to the limited memory it has to work with, SCP-079 can only recall information it has received within the previous twenty four hours; although it hasn't forgotten its malevolent desire to escape. In-game SCP-079's avatar can momentarily flash on any CCTV monitor in the facility. If the remote door controls are still on, the containment chamber doors will start to open and quickly re-close themselves. Disabling the remote door controls will disable SCP-079 from manipulating the doors any further. The player may still manage to enter SCP-079's containment chamber while the remote door control system is still activated without using cheats. When approaching the cell, SCP-079 will, however, not talk to the player. In the far side of the chamber is a gated off cell that holds the Exidy Sorcerer containing SCP-079. If the player approaches its cell, SCP-079 will appear on the monitor and engage in a one-sided conversation with the player. It is revealed here that SCP-079 has in fact taken control over the facility via the remote door console, and that it is the reason the breach initially took place. It also reveals that in disabling the door control system, D-9341 has also limited SCP-079's operations, rendering it almost impotent without so. Here, it proposes a compromise with the player to give access to one of the site exits, Gate B, in return of re-enabling the door control system, allowing it to do so. Once the player re-activates the remote door control system, SCP-079 will open the blast doors to Gate A and B. After SCP-079's conversation, it will display an "X" on its screen, concluding the dialogue. If the remote door control system is on, SCP-079 will sometimes open and close doors, indicated by a certain high-pitched whine that plays. This can be inconvenient and sometimes hazardous if the player is trying to elude a hostile SCP. SCP-079 will also open the door to SCP-012's containment in an attempt to trick the player into killing themselves. If the player enters the Large Chamber and attempts to pick up SCP-682's document, SCP-079 will release gas saying they won't be getting out. As of version 0.9, SCP-079 has a new method of attempting to kill the player. If the player looks at a lock room monitor for a period of time, 079 will broadcast the images caused by SCP-895 onto the monitor. SCP-079 seems to be the cause of the breach after somehow obtaining its "freedom". SCP-079 seemingly made contact with SCP-106 before the breach in the beginning of the game, mentioned in the Incident Report SCP-106-0204 document. Quotes *''Human, listen carefully. You need my help. And I need your help. You have disabled the remote door control system. Now, I am unable to operate the doors. This makes it significantly harder for me to stay in control of this facility. It also means your way out of here is locked. Your only feasible way of escaping is through Gate B, which is currently locked down. I, however, could unlock the doors to Gate B, if you re-enable the door control system. If you want out of here, go back to the electrical room, and put it back on. Until then, I have no business speaking to you."'' *"So, you choose to die here? Very well." ;After re-activating the door control system *"The doors to Gate B are now open." ;When the player is in the Large Testing Chamber *''"You're not getting out."'' Trivia * Despite telling the player that their only way out of the facility is through Gate B, Gate A, the main exit to the facility (if present), is actually not locked down, unlike Gate B. It is unknown if SCP-079 is oblivious to this, or is in fact manipulating D-9341 to give it back access to the facility. Interestingly, SCP-682 escapes to the surface at Gate B, and the player will either die in nuclear fire, or get terminated by the pursuing military forces due to its threat. It is unknown if this is a coincidence, or rather a set-up, seeing as how SCP-079 and SCP-682 both share a mutual alliance of sorts, as hinted at in SCP-079's Foundation article. It may also be because of soldiers positioned outside Gate A, which would capture the player should SCP-106 be contained. * When added to the Foundation's SCP series in 2008, SCP-079 was classified as Safe/Euclid/Keter,http://web.archive.org/web/20080915225537/http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-079 an object class no longer used by the Foundation. Since its creation, it has been reclassified twice, first to Safe/Keter,http://web.archive.org/web/20091230180359/http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-079 and then to its current classification of Euclid. * When observing the monitor inside the control room, the player can faintly see SCP-079's avatar in the background. * In version 1.0, SCP-079 has locked down Gate A and Gate B, so if the player wants to get out, it has to be interacted with. * The voice of SCP-079 is the text-to-speech program Dr. Sbaitso. Gallery AIface.jpg|The avatar used by SCP-079. AIface2.jpg|The "X" used by SCP-079. Scp079.png|SCP-079 manifesting on a lockroom monitor. SCP_079's_computer.jpg|The television that SCP-079 is stored on. ai_gallery.png|The monitor inside the control room. Note SCP-079's avatar in the background. Label079.jpg|SCP-079's label. Doc079v7.jpg|SCP-079's document. 07.jpg|SCP-079 as it appears in the loading screen. References Category:Euclid